


untouched

by moomoop



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Wade, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Time, Implied Smut, Imprinting, Knotting, Like Heavily Implied, M/M, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is 17, Self-Lubrication, Virgin Peter, Wade is 25, needy peter, possessive wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoop/pseuds/moomoop
Summary: Imprinting: the act of an alpha developing an emotional attachment on the perfect mate.It was something that couldn't be forced or controlled. Everything seemed normal until you metthe one... And then that was it. They were your entire world, and there was nothing you could do about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea floating around my head for a while. Nothing too special. I've always loved the Omegaverse AU, and I figured my first try would be with these two. Maybe there'll be more background or story to this, but we'll see. College is time-consuming.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel-, Spider-man-, or Deadpool-related.

Brown sugar and honey scent.

"God, _Wade_... H-harder!"

Untouched and unclaimed.

"Please, _please_! Don't stop!"

Pale skin, smooth and supple. Hazelnut eyes, round and breathtaking. 

" _Touch me_..."

Wild, sweaty brown locks. Flushed cheeks and soft hips. Lanky limbs and perky ass.

"I-I need _more_ , please!"

His thighs trembled as tears rolled down his bared neck. His nails racked against flesh, clinging desperately. Slick smeared the back of his thighs and the sheets underneath were soaked. His voice rang out in moans, whimpers, whines, and pleas, filling the room as he lost himself.

The curve of his spine, the wideness of his hips, the thickness of his ass and thighs: fertile omega.

The innocence in his eyes, the desperation in his voice, the eagerness of his body: young virgin.

 _Seventeen_ , Wade recalled, not even stuttering his movements. Peter was still a dancing queen.

It certainly wasn't a concern of his at the moment. Not when the boy was splayed out so prettily beneath him: writhing, back arching, head tossing, moaning his name like a goddamn _prayer_...

It was driving Wade insane. His soul mission was to pleasure Peter, to have the boy shaking uncontrollably, unable to speak or move, completely blissed out and full of his seed.

Sated and happy. Cherished and safe.

It was Wade's job now to accomplish. Peter was his destined mate, his perfect omega.

Wade had Imprinted on Peter, instantly establishing an emotional connection with the boy.

They had only locked eyes in the public library, and it had been like two magnets.

But that was four hours ago. Now, they were in Peter's bedroom at his aunt's house.

And Aunt May had picked up an extra shift at the hospital.

There was just something satisfying about watching Peter come undone, losing his virginity and taking his knot, begging like a whore, in the same bedroom the boy had grown up in. Knowing that these sheets had endured slick and cum before, but never because of an alpha. Knowing that his was the first and only knot that the boy's taken and would ever take.

And God help any other alpha who tried to change that.

Peter was Wade's now.

" _Wade_ , I-I'm cumming!"


End file.
